Legends of Fiore
by PyroShockZ
Summary: After the disappearance of his foster father, Azmair The Aura Dragon, Naruto Uzumaki joins the infamous wizard guild, Fairy Tail. But Naruto isn't what he seems, as dark forces chase him, and are the cause of death of his parents, Wizard Saint Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Join Naruto on his quest to find answers and to protect the guild he loves. Strong Naruto, Smart Naruto
1. The Start Of A Legend

**A/N: Hey! I really appreciate the support for my Fairy Tail story, it's really amazing. Not long ago, I had the idea to make a Naruto and Fairy Tail Crossover, so that's what this story is. Get ready,... for Legends of Fiore!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: The Start Of A Legend<span>

_Year X770_

Peaceful. The forest was in a state of total peace and quiet. The only sound that could be heard, was the slight sound of leaves beginning to fall from trees. Nothing was moving. No animal, man or beast were present. Any kind of civilization was nowhere within a thousand mile radias. All animals were fast asleep in their habitats. And no beast ever came into this area, for a creature beyond any human understanding, lay hidden in the forest.

Then suddenly, the peace was shattered. A zooming gust of wind flew straight through the forest at lightning speeds, jumping from branch to branch. A blast from far back into the trees hit the thing that was speeding through the forest, causing it to crash into the ground. The person stood up, and a large white coat with red flames at the bottom billowed in the wind. Minato Namikaze, 5th Place holder among The Ten Wizard Saints. He was panting heavily, as he a observed the giant gash on his left side. He looked left and right, and then looked at what he was hiding under his cloak. A young toddler in black baggy pants and an orange hoodie was fast asleep. He had blond spikey hair like Minato, but the most noticable feature of the boy were three whiskers on each cheek. Naruto Uzumaki, Minato's son began to stirr, so the man began rocking the child as he swallowed the blood in his mouth.

_'Hang on, Naruto! We'll be there soon!'_ Minato thought. Then suddenly, three creatures landed in front of them. They looked like panthers, except that they were comprised entirely of black energy, with yellow growing eyes.

"Crap!" Minato cursed as he zoomed through the trees, the panthers still giving chase. Minato then reached into a pouch attached to his pack pocket, and pulled out a tri-pronged kunai, with Ancient Runes inscribed on the handle. He charged Eternano into his arm and threw the Kunai miles away into the gargantuan forest. Then, when he felt the kunai had gotten stuck into something, he teleported to it just as a panther was about to kill him and take his son.

* * *

><p>Minato finally landed next to the kunai and pulled it from the thing it was stuck in. When it was released, there was a low grumble, and Minato realised where his kunai had landed: In the hide of a Dragon. Said beast turned around and Minato got a good look at it. It was huge, and had blue and turquoise shining scales, as well as green glowing eyes. Sky blue energy could be seen pulsing through it, as a white light shon between the scales as the energy pulsed. The dragon crouched to his level and Minato prepared to protect Naruto, even though he knew that he had no chance against a dragon.<p>

**"What do you want, human?"** The creature said in a surprisingly calm matter, considering Minato had thrown a throwing knife into its butt.

"My son", Minato began, "Some dark creatures are trying to get my son, Naruto. They've already... killed my wife Kushina. He's only six years old! I don't know why, but they won't stop hunting him!" Minato finished in a yell, almost crying.

The dragon looked at the child sternly. Then, he saw a quick image in his mind: a man stood there, in a white cloak, looking at the horizon. The dragon's eyes widened at the memory and looked back at Minato. The Wizard Saint had noticed the Dragon's eyes widen in surprise, so he looked at it with a confused look.

**"I think I know why they're hunting him"** The dragon began, causing Minato to look at it with surprise, **"But I don't have time to explain. And by the looks of it you don't have much time left."** The dragon finished, looking at Minato's wound.

"What do I do with my son!? If I'm gone, they'll probably kill him!" Minato screamed. He then collapsed onto one knee and coughed up a lot of blood.

**"They won't even get close to him"** the dragon stated, making Minato look up, **"I'll raise him. I'll protect him until he's strong enough to defend and fight for himself. I'll train him and teach him the ways of the world. I'll be his parent, the father that he won't have. He'll be, The Aura Dragon Slayer."** Once the dragon had finished his speech, Minato began crying.

"Thank you... THANK YOU SO MUCH!" Minato cried. He then bit his thumb, making it bleed and then wiped hit across his right palm and slammed it on the ground, causing a small circle of Ancient Runes to spread from under his hand.

**"Ancient Runes, I'm impressed."** The beast complimented. The runes then slightly glowed blue and a puff of smoke blasted from them. Once the smoke was gone a bunch of scrolls were there as well as loads of the same tri-pronged that got stuck in the dragon's butt.

"Please, teach him everything inside these scrolls and give him the kunai when he's ready." Minato asked the beast.

**"One last thing before you go"**, the dragon said, **"What's your's and the brat's name?"**

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, his mother was from the Uzumaki Clan. My name is Minato Namikaze, of The Ten Wizard Saints. What's yours?"

**"Azmair, The Aura Dragon King."** Minato smiled as he place Naruto on the ground. Once he stood back up, he felt himself begin to sway as his vision began to darken. As he fell, he muttered a sentance with his final breath.

"Thank you... Azmair" and with that, Minato Namikaze, 5th seat holder among the Ten Wizard Saints, was dead. Azmair stared at the body of the man before movement in the corner of his eye made him look at the toddler. The six year old was sitting straight up, his big blue eyes looking at the giant reptile. His eyes then landed on the body of his father and he waddled over to him.

"Daddy?", He said, shaking the corpse, "Daddy?! Daddy! DADDY!" Naruto cried as the six year old realised his father was dead. Then, the Dark Panthers shot out of the bushes, growling as they prowled closely to Naruto. The toddler was terrified when the Panthers pounced at him, but something stopped them. Azmair's eyes were now glowing when an enormous blast of green and turquoise aura shot at them, not leaving a trace. Once Azmair was done, he looked at the still sobbing toddler.

"D-Daddy..." The six year old murmered.

**"Your Father's gone now"**, Azmair stated, making Naruto look at him, **"So why don't I be your father instead?"** Naruto looked at Azmair with teary eyes. The dragon then proceeded to pick Naruto up by the hood with his mouth. He placed the toddler on his back and spread out his wings.

"Where we goin'?" Naruto asked. The dragon turned his head around and smiled.

**"Home"** was all he said, as he took off into the air, with the six year old squealing in delight.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Time Skip: 4 Years]<em>**

_Year X774_

"**Aura Dragon's Blazing Fist!"** Yelled Naruto as his hand was invelopt in aura (which if you haven't guessed, is mixing inbetween turquoise and green) and destroyed a massive bolder. The young blond stood significantly taller than he was when Azmair adopted him, considering he was ten years old. Said dragon was watching the young boy train with his hand resting in his palm.

**"C'mon Naruto"**, the dragon grumbled, **"You've mastered all the basic Dragon Slaying techniques, AND you've mastered most of Minato's scrolls. Shouldn't you be working on the more advanced Dragon Slaying techniques and the harder scrolls, including The Hiraishin Technique?"**

"Shut it, ya' old pile of scales!", Naruto roared, "The basic techniques aren't as strong I'd like them to be, so I'm working on them. Ya got that!?" Naruto was panting due to the low level of Eternano in his body. He'd been training for two days straight. Azmair stared at the boy with concern.

_**'His power is returning far more quickly than any normal person, so that could mean my theory is right. And if I AM right, The Prohecy has begun.'**_ Azmair thought to himself, but was broken out of his thoughts when Naruto's energy spiked again.

"**Roar of The Aura Dragon!**" The blond yelled as a blasting stream of Aura left his mouth, creating a crater in the ground when it hit. Naruto landed back on the ground.

"I'd also rather work on the techniques you taught me, than work on Minato's scrolls. Is that all right with you Dad?" spoke Naruto as he turned to Azmair. The dragon smiled as he stood up and walked over to him.

**"Hey kid"**, he began, **"Why don't we go on a vacation?"** Azmair asked as he crouched down so Naruto could climb on, to which the blond complied.

"Where are we going?" Naruto asked just before his foot slipped on the dragons scales when a giant hand helped him up. It wasn't until they were far way in the sky that Azmair answered his foster son's question.

**"We're going to see an old friend."**

* * *

><p><em>Unknown part of Fiore<em>

Grandeeney lay on the ground, watching a three year old Wendy try and heal a fish. The girl was having no success in the matter, and kept sobbing every time she failed. She was incredibly smart, and talented, but she lacked self confidence and conviction. The dragon then felt a very familiar presence. She looked to the sun, and then saw a shadow getting closer and closer.

_**'Would you look at that'**_, she thought, **_'He's finally decided to come out of hiding. And with a student by the smell of it.'_** Azmair landed and Naruto jumped of his back. The boy then noticed a little girl hiding behind a rock, looking at him, so he approached her.

"Hey! The name's Naruto Uzumaki! What's your's?" He asked. The girl was hesitant, but came out from behind the rock and bowed slightly.

"W-Wendy. My name's Wendy Marvell. I'm sorry!" The girl spoke.

"What are ya sayin' sorry for?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Stop sayin' sorry!" Naruto yelled, bringing the girl close to tears, "Wha'! I-I'm sorry, please don't cry!" Wendy was just about to start crying, when Naruto had an idea.

"H-Hey! How's about I be your big brother?" That was enough to get Wendy to stop crying.

"Big brother?" She asked.

"Yeah! I'll be your big brother, an' you'll be my Little sister! That way, if we meet again one day, I'll definitely remember you!" Naruto exclaimed. Wendy wiped her tears and nodded a lot.

"Yeah! Okay, Naruto-nii!" The boy smiled fondly at his new little sister as she pulled him off to play.

Azmair and Grandeeney watch with smiles as the new "siblings" bonded. The Sky Dragon turned to her old friend.

**"To think you of all Dragons would adopt a student."** Spoke the female dragon.

**"He's not my student"**, He replied, confusing Grandeeney.** "He's my son."** The Sky Dragon smiled at her friend.

**"What changed you? In the Great War, you fought to protect the humans, but you said you'd never take one under your wing. Why did you change your mind?" **Asked the dragon.

**"When his father brought him to me, I sensed _him_ in the boy."** Azmair looked at Grandeeney, to see that she was confused, so he continued. **"I believe the time has come. I think he is the one that we've been waiting for."** Grandeeney's eyes widened immensely at The Aura Dragon's statement.

**"You mean, The Prochecy of Beginning?!"** She asked. Azmair simply nodded and Grandeeney gulped. She looked to the boy, and felt it too. The memory: a vision of a man with his back to them, his white cloak billowing in the wind, as he looked to the sun. The dragon gasped, and Azmair understood.

**"You saw it too, didn't you?"** He asked. Grandeeney nodded, and turned back to her friend.

**"If we are right, and he IS the one we've been waiting for, then what will you do in three years time? You can't go inside of him like the rest of us plan to do. But you can't stay with him. Where will you go?"** She asked Azmair with worry.

He kept his eyes on his son, but replied. **"I'll return to The Orient, with the other dragons who do not have Slayer. I believe that he will not fall to the darkness. But that's still three years away."**

**"Will you tell him of our suspicions?"** She asked him.

**"No. _He_ would not want Naruto to know yet."** Azmair replied. Grandeeney sighed and looked up at the sky.

**"The next decade or so is really going to shake Earthland to the very core."** Grandeeney spoke.

**"Yeah."** Azmair replied.

**"What if the one we are protecting our children from notices his presence? If you're not here, he'll surely die. He's been searching for this boy for a long long time."**

**"If we're right about all this, he won't notice the presence in Naruto for a long time. But if they cross paths by some cruel twist of fate, he'll kill him. But I do not believe life to be that unforgiving."** Azmair said in a Sage like way.

**"But"**, Azmair continued, catching his friend's attention, **"When his father brought him to me, some dark creatures were after him. They apparently killed his mother and his father died in front of me due to a wound that they inflicted him with. Do you know what that means?"**

**"Yeah. Something or someone else knows of the boy's existence."** Grandeeney replied.

**"Yup."**

Grandeeney sighed and turned back to the two kids. Naruto was showing Wendy what aura looked like, and the girl was mesmerized.

"It looks like that thing you sometimes see in the sky at night." Wendy said.

"You mean the Aurora Borealis? Yeah I guess it does. In fact, Azmair told me that when an Aura Dragon Slayer gets to a certain point of power, they can use the mystical power of the Aurora Borealis." Once Naruto had finished his explanation, Wendy was smiling in wonder. They were torn away from their conversation when Azmair yelled over to his son.

"C'mon Naruto! Time to go home kid!" He yelled. Naruto had a sad look on his face as he looked to Wendy, who had tears in her eyes.

"Don't go Naruto-nii!" She wailed.

"Don't worry Wendy! Remember; I'm your big bro now, so that means we'll definitely meet again some day! I just know it! So get a lot stronger by the next time we meet, okay!" Naruto encouraged his little sister. Wendy wiped her tears and showed a determined face.

"Yeah!" She aid. Naruto ruffled her hair and she blushed. He then climbed on his fathers back and they began to fly away.

"Bye Wendy!" Naruto yelled.

"Bye bye Naruto-nii!" Wendy yelled back. As they flew away, Grandeeney watch their shrinking figures with a concerned look.

_**'Raise him well for the next three years, Azmair. Because the future of the WORLD rest on that boy's shoulders'**_ she thought to herself.

Whilst they were flying, Azmair remembered something. **"Oh yeah! Naruto; Cup your hands together, I have a present for you!"**

"What is it?" The boy asked excitedly. Azmair didn't reply, he just very carefully breathed out a bit of aura, which went to Naruto's hands. It then started to become solid, much to Naruto's surprise. The product of the Dragon's magic left a necklace in the boy's hands. It was a long black band with two small white orbs at the front. But, in between the two orbs, was a beautiful turquoise crystal.

**"It's for you. Don't lose it, okay?"** Azmair said.

"I promise I won't lose it, it's awesome! Thanks Azmair!" Naruto didn't notice, but the dragon did. When Naruto closed his eyes to give his signature smile to Azmair, the crystal quickly glowed gold. Azmair frowned in concern.

**'The next few years are gonna be hard for you Naruto. It's not your fault and you don't deserve it. But destiny isn't always the kindest thing.'**

**A/N: And, done! That's chapter one of Legends of Fiore done! I was a bit skeptical at first of doing this story, but now I'm really into it! I really hope you guys enjoy this story. I was originally going to have Naruto and Azmair meet Weisslogia and Sting, then I wasn't going to do it at all, and then I decided for them to meet Grandeeney and Wendy. Well, see you guys next chapter.**


	2. A Disfunctional Guild

**A/N:**** Wow! This story has gotten some good feedback already! Wasn't expecting that! I guess you guys DO like this story, huh. Anyway, enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: A Disfunctional Guild <span>

_Year X777_

"AZMAIR! WHERE ARE YOU!" Naruto screamed into the raining, black clouded sky. He couldn't tell whether or not the water streaming down his face were tears or rain anymore. He looked around frantically, destroying trees and rocks in the process.

"Azmair!" He spoke in a shakey, quiet voice, "please, come back! DAD!" He waited for a response. Waiting, he kept waiting, standing in the freezing cold rain. After ages of waiting, he fell to his knees in sadness, clutching the necklace that Azmair gave him three years ago. He punched the ground repeatedly, causing cracks to spread out around him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed at the the grey sky. The roar echoed through the sky, causing many flocks of birds to fly away in fright.

* * *

><p><em>Hundreds of miles away, Fairy Tail Guild<em>

Makarov, Third Guild Master of Fairy Tail, was sitting on the bar, watching the current bar fight. He was actually watching Gray and Cana go at eachother. The Card Mage had improved a lot since she took up magic, and even managed to get a few shots in on Gray, who was in his boxers, again.

But the battle came to an abrupt holt. A scream so loud echoed through Magnolia, and was so loud that all the members of the bar fight stopped the brawl and winced at the sound. Even Laxus took of his headphones because the scream was loud enough that he heard it through his music. Most of the citizens were leaving their homes, to see what the noise was. The scream was still going on, getting louder and louder.

"It's so far away, but I can still hear it." One of the members said

"W-What is that?" Cana asked herself more than anyone else.

"Yeah gramps, what is it?" Gray turned to The Master. All the members then turned to the short old man, expecting an answer. Makarov's grip on his staff tightened, as a sad frown graced his face.

"Someone out there" he began, "is going through immense pain and suffering." All the members then had sad looks, murmmuring about how they felt sorry for whoever was behind the scream.

"So much pain, behind that scream." Macao spoke.

"Probably lost someone special, a parent perhaps." Wakaba added.

"Whoever they are" Cana spoke, "I hope they find their way here. So we can cheer them up." All the members nodded at Cana and agreed with her, whilst Makarov just stared at her silently.

_'Me too to Cana. Me too.'_

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere, in an unknown forest.<em>

A young boy, with rosy pink hair and a white scarf with a scale pattern was trudging through the mud, sobbing very very sadly. He was holding onto the straps of his backpack, until he reached up and clutched his scarf.

"I-Igneel" he sobbed, "Where are you? Why did you leave?" He came to a stop when an incredibly loud scream echoed in the air, scaring all the birds in the trees surrounding him. He fell to his knees and grabbed his ears in pain. His magic gave him incredible hearing, so to a noise this loud, his ears felt like they were bleeding.

_'What is that sound?! Is someone else sad like me?'_ He thought

* * *

><p>Naruto finally stopped screaming, but continued crying. He stayed like that for hours, until he couldn't cry anymore. He finally got up, and stared at the cave they lived in. He went inside, and packed up his belongings, also putting the tri-pronged kunai that Minato left him in a pouch. As he was about to sling his pack over his shoulder, he looked down at his clothes. He was wearing black torn-up pants, and a light brown piece of cloth with a hole cut out of it to fit his head through.<p>

_'I need to find some civilization and buy some ACTUAL clothes._' He thought as he sung his pack over his shoulder. He walked out of the cave until he reached the end of the clearing, then he turned around for one last look at the place he'd called home for the past seven years. He had a sad expression as he looked to the abandoned hole in the mountain.

"I'm sure that you had a good reason to leave, otherwise I know you'd still be here. But I'm gonna look for you with all my strength, so I promise you: I will find you again." When he'd finished his speech, he walked into the forest, disappearing in the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong><em>[Time Skip: 2 Months] <em>**

It was night. And had been two months since Azmair had disappeared. Naruto sat on the edge of a cliff, overlooking a forest. He was eating a strange orange fruit that had spikes coming from it, making it look like a flame and it's stalk was blue.

_'This thing tastes like CRAP!'_ Naruto thought to himself, _'But I can't stop eating it, cause they taste GREAT at the same time!'_ Once he was finished with the fruit, he tossed the blue stalk backwards into the forest behind him. He continued looking at the fields underneath the cliff he was on and the sun setting in the horizon. The sun always seemed to mesmerise him whenever he looked at it. Then, for a moment, he felt a hand on his shoulder. His eyes widened when he felt it, and he turned quickly to see who it was. But, no one was there. Naruto stared into the forest for a moment, before turning back to the horizon. His thoughts then shifted to Azmair.

"It's been two months since you disappeared Dad. I would've thought that I'd've found you by now." He said out loud. He then looked down to the ground below and saw a smashed tree. He laughed a little as he closed his eyes and remembered one of his fondest memories.

_FLASHBACK_

_It was the year X776, one year before the disappearance of Azmair. Said dragon was demonstrating how to use an even more powerful version the Aura Dragon's Blazing Fist. _

_**"Aura Dragon's Demolishing Strike!"**__ Yelled Azmair as he punched the ground, sending rocks into the air as a deep crater was formed. The dragon smirked at his handy work and turned to his son, with his eyes closed. _

_**"Alright Naruto, see if you can top that-"**__ Azmair stopped speaking when he opened his eyes to see Naruto asleep on a tree branch. A large tick mark appeared on Azmair's head as he took one deep breath. _

_**"NARUTO! WAKE YOUR ASS UP AND DO THE TECHNIQUE I JUST DEMONSTRATED!"**__ The dragon yelled at his son. Naruto woke up because of his father's yelling and looked at him annoyed. _

_"Screw you, ya overgrown lizard!" The blond insulted. _

_**"Do it whiskers!" **__Azmair shot back. _

_"Shut up before I turn you into a pair of boots!" Naruto screamed back. _

_**"HA! Like you could shorty. NOW DO THE TEACHNIQUE!"**__ Azmair bellowed_

_"Bite Me!" _

_**"Do it before I destroy you!" **_

_"Go eat a tree!" The boy and dragon pushed their faces against the other, growling at eachother. _

_FLASHBACK END _

Naruto opened his eyes again and saw that the sun was almost gone behind the mountains. He smiled at the memory. That was their relationship; always insulting eachother, but they cared for eachother like a father and son should. Then, there was movement in the bushes behind him. He turned around quickly, and to his horror, the Dark Panthers jumped out, growling at him. The one in the middle was at least three times the size of the other smaller two.

"You!" Naruto screamed, "You're the bastards that killed Minato and Kushina!" Naruto then crossed his fingers and puffs of smoke appeared around him

"**Shadow Clones!**" He yelled as clones of himself shot out of the smoke. Seven clones were heading for the three dark panthers, whilst one stayed behind in the smoke with Naruto. The seven spilt into three groups; two going for one panther, two going for the other, and three going for the large one. All whilst they headed for their targets, a glowing blue light could be seen from within the smoke. Two clones pulled tri-pronged kunai out of their pouches and spun at the panther. The panther destroyed the two clones, but they killed it at the same time, and the same with the other panther and two clones.

The giant panther was having trouble hitting the clones, as they were too fast for it. The clone from before then shot out of the smoke, with a kunai being held backwards in its right hand. All four converged on the giant panther, ready to kill. But, at the last moment, the panther roared, sending a shockwave in all directions. The four clones were sent flying in four different directions, but they had a backup plan. The three clones, threw their kunai at the beast, but they just bounced off. Then, pieces of paper with Ancient Runes written on them that were attached to the end of the kunai, exploded. The clone from the smoke then threw its kunai, but no tag was attached to smoke around the panther was just about gone, when a fourth knife came at it. The Giant Panther easily deflected the kunai, sending it above its body.

Then, in an instant orange spark, the original Naruto was above the beast, holding the kunai in his left hand and a swirling ball of pure Eternano in his right hand, like a miniature swirling hurricane. He shot down towards the panther, ramming the technique into its back, tearing it up.

"**Rasengan!**" Naruto screamed as he jumped away from the creature. As he did, a small blue explosion came from the technique, destroying the panther. Naruto stood up straight and smirked. But, as he turned around, about one hundred panthers jumped out of the forest. Naruto gasped and was about to create more Shadow Clones, but a small energy beam shot straight through his stomach. Blood splattered out of the wound and his mouth as he fell to his knees. Then, all the panthers began chagring beams in their mouths.

Naruto, tried to stand up and gather **Eternano**, but he just coughed up some more blood. All the beams then shot out of the Dark Creatures mouths slightly, and all combined into one giant beam. Naruto's eyes widened as the beam got closer at lightning speeds, and he was so weak he couldn't even pull out a kunai to teleport away. The last thing Naruto saw before the purple and midnight blue beam reached him, was a golden light.

* * *

><p><em>Fairy Tail Guild<em>

Makarov was, once again, watching an ensuing bar fight. He sighed as he watched Mira and Erza fight, lightning cackling between their eyes and Natsu and Gray punching eachother. He then felt a massive dark energy spike, so he looked left and right very quickly, scanning the area. He looked up at Laxus, who he just saw turn into lightning and zap over to the door in an instant. His grandson leaned out the door and looked left and right a few times before turning around and shrugging to the old man. Makarov would of been surprised by the normally stoic teenager's interest in such affairs, but he was more focused on the threat at hand.

Then, something crashed through the roof of the guild, making the bar fight stop instantly.

"WWWHHHHAAAATTTT!?" All the guild members yelled simultaneously as they dropped into fighting positions. The object then crashed into the floor, or, almost did. At the last second, a turquoise sphere wrapped itself around the object, cushioning the fall. When the smoke had cleared, all the member's jaws dropped. Inside the sphere was a young boy. The sphere then disappeared and the boy was floating in the air. One thig everyone definitely noticed was the turquoise necklace that the boy was wearing; it was glowing gold. The glow then disappeared and the boy fell to the ground, some debris falling onto his stomach.

Cana walked up to the boy and cupped his cheek with her hand and with her thumb, stroked the whiskers on his cheek. The blond, unconscious, boy purred like a cat, making the female guild members squeal. Levy the noticed something odd on his stomach, under the debris, so she began clearing it away. Makarov looked at the child with concern as he examined the boy and what he was wearing.

_'He's only wearing scraps, and I can see some blood stains on the corners of his mouth, not from the fall he just endured. Could he have been involved in that dark magical energy spike?'_ Makarov thought. He was broken out of his musings by a scream. Levy was covering her mouth, trying not to be sick, with tears in her eyes. All the guild members gasped in horror and some turned away, a few even threw up in a corner. What they were all horrified to see, was a hole in the boy's stomach, they could even see the floor through it. Makarov almost broke his staff in anger, he now knew that the malicious energy from before was shot at this young boy.

"GET THAT BOY TO THE INFIRMARY THIS INTSTANT!" Bellowed Makarov, as people scrambled to take the stranger to the infirmary, "JET! GO GET PORLYUSICA, NOW!" Jet saluted the small man and zoomed off in search of Fairy Tail's Medical Advisor. Makarov then ran into the infirmary, having to push all the members out of the way. When he finally reached the boy on the bed, he examined his wounds with worry.

"Hey! Fight me!" Natsu yelled at the blond, as he lit his fist on fire. Makarov smacked the young Dragon Slayer away. Natsu ran back up to them and smelt the unconscious teen. He then held his nose as if he were in pain.

"What is it Natsu?" Lisanna asked.

"His scent. I can't smell it, there's some kind of darkness around him." He replied.

"Was he exposed to dark energy by accident master?" Macao asked. The old man shook his head slowly.

"No, this was no accident." He said, "Something made from darkness attacked the boy. Laxus and I felt a sudden spike in dark magical pressure just before the boy crashed through our roof. He was being chased."

"But why?" Levy asked.

"I don't know. AND WHERE IS PORLYUSICA?!" The master screamed.

"Calm down before you give yourself a heart attack old man, I'm right here." A voice said from outside the room. Porlyusica stood outside the room with Jet. The members parted to let her through into the infirmary. The moment she saw the boy's wounds, her eyes widened slightly.

"Everyone out, now!" She yelled. The members complied and left, shutting the door. The members wanted to wait outside, but Makarov shooed them away. Just before he left himself, he looked back at the door.

_'There's something' familiar about that brat. I just can't tell what it is.'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>[Time Skip: Four hours] <strong>_

Porlyusica finally walked down the stairs that led to the infirmary. All the members turned to her anxiously. Natsu was hopping up and down on his seat, Cana had her hands together and Gray... was stripping. Makarov walked up to the her, and she whispered in his ear. Once she was done, Makarov gasped and stumbled backwards slightly.

"What is it gramps?" Gray asked.

"That boy" the master began, "Is Minato's son." Some of the members gasped and Macao spat out his drink.

"That's Minato's kid?!" Macao screamed.

"Yes, he is." The old man replied.

"Who's this Minato guy? He sounds strong. I wanna fight him!" Natsu yelled.

"He's dead Natsu." Wakaba said. Natsu immediatley stopped jumping. The younger generation were confused about all the fuss of one guy.

"Yes but WHO was he exactly master?" Erza asked.

"He, was the holder of the 5th seat among The Ten Wizard Saints." The younger generation gasped, while the generation that knew Minato but hadn't known his seat, spat out whatever was in their mouths.

"S-Stronger then you gramps?!" A member asked.

"I don't know, I never fought him. But he deserved that seat, so I let him move passed me." The old man replied.

"What did he do." Mira asked. Makarov smirked and turned to the older members. Macao and Wakaba smirked and nodded. So Makarov went to tell them. The younger generation leaned in anxiously. Even Laxus was listening, he knew who the man was, but wanted to know what he was so famous for.

"Minato used something called **Ancient Runes**." When Levy heard this she gasped, "Yes Levy, the origin of where **Runes** come from. **Ancient Runes **is a Lost Magic like Natsu's and is terribly hard to learn. Now, what Minato did, was invent his own formula for an** Ancient Rune**, and used it to teleport to." The younger generation let out a quiet 'Whoa' in amazement.

"They called him The **Yellow Flash**." Wakaba added. Makarov then continued his story.

The old man pulled out a tri-pronged kunai and stuck it in a table. "He could either set down the Ancient Rune by just touch after doing spell hand signs." Levy gasped again, "Yes, he was so skilled that he didn't have to write them down. Or he could teleport to them on these kunai. Minato gave this one to me. Anyway, one day, an army of five thousand enemies were on our shore, declaring war. But Minato got there before the Royal Army. He had five thousand of these kunai, for five thousand enemies." There were murmurs around the room of admiration.

"The Battle of 5000." Macao pitched in.

"But Master," Erza began, "How could these kunai be of any effect to an army who was most likely wearing armor?" A few heads nodded in agreement. The Master merely chuckled.

"He wasn't aiming for the kill. He threw them at the feet of all the enemies, and teleported to all five thousand markers at the same time. Making it look like there were five thousand of him."

So... you mean that he..." Mira began with wide eyes and disbelief laced in her voice.

"Yes Mira. He killed every single enemy in an instant, at the same time. So, I was asked if I was willing to give up my 5th seat for him and I was more than willing to let him take my seat." When the old man was finished, the younger generation was amazed. They were in a stunned silence, until a certain pinkette broke it.

"Yeah whatever! He doesn't sound strong! I bet I could've beat him if he was still alive!" Yelled the young Dragon Slayer. Macao just laughed and smirked at the boy.

"Let me tell you something Natsu: He beat Gildarts." Natsu was so stunned that he fell off his chair. Only Makarov, Macao amd Wakaba really knew that, so everyone else, including Laxus were beyond astounded.

"H-He beat Gildarts?!" Gray said in disbelief, "Whoa!"

"It was a close fight, but Minato forced Gildarts to go one hundred percent, and even knocked him out."

"SWEET!" Natsu yelled, "I wonder how strong his son is!"

"W-Who killed such a person?" Lisanna asked.

"No one knows. Seven years ago, their village was destroyed and his wife was found dead in their house. Two months later, Minato's corpse was found hundreds of miles away in a forest, probably due to his teleportation technique. Minato, however, had only died a few hours after his wife. A large, reptilian like footprint was also found on the site." Makarov spoke.

"Y-You mean-!" Natsu began.

"Yes, a Dragon's footprint. Though traces of dark energy were found on Minato and his wife, Kushina's body, and I felt dark energy just before the boy crashed through our roof. So I now believe that, the things that killed Minato and his wife, were after their son all along." Makarov said knowingly.

"That means-" Erza started.

"Something is hunting him." Mira finished. The Master nodded and turned to the stairway that led to the infirmary.

"Not only that; but I believe that Minato's final act in this world, was leaving his son in the care of a Dragon."

"So he's a Dragon Slayer!?" Natsu asked in disbelief. Makarov nodded with his eyes closed. But his eyes then shot open with realisation.

"Wait" the old man started, "WE'RE GETTING OFF TOPIC! HOW IS THE BOY'S CONDITION PORLYUSICA?!"

"He's stable and fine, you decrepit old fool!" The elderly woman screamed back.

"Good!" Makarov breathed, "Now let's party in celebration!" The whole guild roared in agreement with the old man.

* * *

><p>Naruto began opening his eyes, but shut them because off a blinding light. The rising sun was shining throught the window as it was rising. The blond lay there in peace, befor he remembered the incidents before he got knocked out. He remembered the Dark Panthers and the strange golden light. He sat up quickly, but fell flack in pain. He ached all over, and kept withering in his bed. It was only at that moment that he realised that he was in a bed. He finally got out of the bed and checked his surroundings. He was in a complete white room, with a white bed, a window and a medicine cabinet. He looked and saw a mirror, so he looked into it. He wasn't wearing his cloth, but still had his baggy pants on. He bandages wrapped round his chest and stomach, with a few square bandages tapped to his face.<p>

He then remembered the beam that pierced his stomach, and scrambled to undo his bandages. To his amazement, the wound was healed leavin a small, circular scar above his belly button. He sighed and was about to jump into the bed, when noise from the door caught his attention. He walked to the door and opened, only to hear much more noise and commotion. He stalked down the hall way, past other rooms and down the stair case. Once he was at the bottom, he deadpanned to see a full scale bar fight ensuing in front of him. Chairs, bottles, tables, magic and even the unconscious bodies of people were flying all across the building. Naruto guessed that he was in a Mage guild when he saw a number of people firing magic everywhere.

He then noticed an old, short man, sitting on the bar counter, observing the brawl. He hopped next to the man, unnoticed and watched the fight with interest.

"Whoa, great fight." Was all the blond said. Makarov looked at the boy, taking in all of his remarkable resemblances to Minato.

"You don't find it odd, little one?" Naruto's eye twitched at the pet name, but responded.

"Oh it's definitely odd, but it's fun to watch Jiji." Makarov grew a tick march on his forehead at his new label.

"Naruto Uzumaki, strange to be named after a ramen topping, isn't it." Makarov smiled and chuckled.

_'So he IS their son. Kushina was from the Uzumaki Clan, and he's the spitting image of Minato.' _Makarov thought.

"Where're your parents?" He then asked.

"My PARENT is Azmair The Aura Dragon King, and he disappeared two months ago." The blond replied. Makarov frowned at knowing he was a a Dragon Slayer and like Natsu's father Igneel, this Azmair was gone.

"What about your human parents?" Makarov asked cautiously. The boy showed a sad smile as he answered.

"They died, seven years ago. So, I really don't have a family anymore." Makarov's looked at the blond with pity, before putting a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't worry, you do have a family; right here in this massive family of the Mage guild Fairy Tail!" The old man exclaimed. There were then multiple explosions around the guild hall's current battle. Naruto laughed nervously, sweat dropped and turned to the old man with a smile.

"You have a disfunctional guild Jiji." Makarov just cried massive streams of tears comically.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**** Woo! Chapter two is now done. I really appreciate the response that this story is getting, so thanks a lot guys. So, here begins Naruto's story with Fairy Tail! See you next chapter!**


	3. Of Nakama and Fairies

**A/N:**** This story in A LOT more popular than my other story, Fairy Tail: Days Of Future Past and I'm really appreciative. The following chapters will be in the past, before the main story, so hang in their. I'm also VERY appreciative of the reviews and the great things you're all saying about my story, so thanks. Enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Of Nakama and Fairies<span>

It was reaching about seven o'clock in the morning when the first few people were beginning to stirr in the guild. Erza was man-handling Natsu about fighting with Gray, said exobistionist was hiding from Erza, Mira was firing magic through the roof for some reason and Cana was chilling out with a drink at a table.

Makarov and Naruto were flat out on the bar counter, both drooling and snot bubbles coming from their noses. Both woke up at the same time, but with headaches. Makarov had a headache because he had a hangover, but Naruto had a headache because an unconscious body flew into him last night and he was too busy talking with Makarov to notice. They sat up and examined the guild. Naruto whistled at the destruction, whilst Makarov cried comically. Makarov remembered something and stopped crying.

"Say, Naruto" He said catching the boy's attention, "Those Dark Panthers you told me about, the ones who killed your parents and sent you flying here, do you know who sent them?" Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know Jiji, I never found out." He replied. Makarov nodded and continued.

"What protected you from the blast that sent you here? That was a lot of dark energy to come out unscathed from." The old man asked. Naruto was about to answer, when he stopped. He thought for a while, with a serious frown on his face. He couldn't remember, the only thing he could remember before the giant beam hit, was a golden light.

"I'm not entirely sure. Some kind of golden light was the last thing I saw." Makarov was certain he was finished.

"But" the blond then said, catching The Master's attention, "A few minutes before they attacked me, I'm sure I felt a hand on my shoulder. But when I turned around, no one was there. The touch of the hand felt, warm and familiar. Wierd, isn't it?" Makarov was now undeniably intrigued. Someone was there when he was attacked, but who? Makarov gave up thinking and turned to the boy, realizing his current state of clothing.

"You really need to buy some clothes kid. You look like a hobo." Makarov insulted, trying to suppress a laugh. Naruto's eye twitched as he smiled at The Master.

"You must get a bargain when you go clothes shopping Jiji. I mean, after all, you must have to go to the infant section to buy your clothes." The blond shot back. A depression rain cloud came over Makarov's head as he looked down sadly. Naruto laughed and moved away, avoiding getting wet. Once the old man had recovered, he looked to the blond.

"Since you're a wild hobo, and completely new to civilization, you should ask someone to show you around town and buy clothes. Preferably, you should take one of the girls. I wouldn't take Erza or Mira because they seem,...occupied at the moment and all the others are unconscious, so you should ask Cana, the girl at the table on the other side of the guild." Makarov insulted again. Naruto nodded and made his way to the girl.

"Okay Jiji. Oh, one more thing; What was it like to be one of the seven dwarfs?" Naruto asked, barely surpressing a laugh. The rain cloud appeared again, bigger than ever, as the old man looked down depressed. Naruto chuckled and walked over to Cana. The girl had her crown wavy hair tied back in a ponytail and she was wearing a sundress. The girl noticed him approaching her and looked at him. She was a bit concerned to see the blond boy walking around this early. Even if Porlyusica WAS the one to heal his wounds, the wound was terrible and he should still be in bed.

"Yo! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the guy that crashed into you're guild! Sorry 'bout that, but I was hoping you could show me around town, if you don't mind." Naruto asked as he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Cana showed a very wide smile and nodded enthusiastically. She grabbed him by the wrist and they ran out of the guild.

Naruto walked around in awe as he looked at the town. He had never really seen civilization, because his memory of when he was six was not exactly great. He saw a bustling market and tons of shops and millions of people. Cana noticed his awe and nudged him in the side.

"You never been in a city before?" She asked. Naruto turned to her and smiled brightly.

"I've never really been in civilization before. This is amazing." Cana had guessed that he lived in the wild, considering he was wearing scraps. People were actually giving the blond wierd looks and murmmuring about him wearing torn-up baggy pants and bandages. Cana then noticed a bunch of eleven to probably thirteen year olds, squealing over the blond. She then blushed herself when she noticed Naruto's abs. She quickly tore her head away and spoke.

"C'mon! Let's get you some clothes." She said as she pulled him to the nearest shop. They went in and looked at the two sides of the store; one for women, the other for men. Cana smiled and Naruto frowned, not sure what to do. They looked at eachother and she put her hands on Naruto's shoulders. Or really reached up to his shoulders, considering she was eleven and he was thirteen.

"How much money do you have?" Cana asked. Naruto dug into his pocket and pulled out a small pouch.

"I think Jiji gave me about 120,000 jewels." Naruto replied. Cana smiled and grabbed the pouch.

"That should be enough for a few decent sets each. C'mon, I know you're new to this, so I'll pick out some nice things for you." She said as she pulled him to the men's section.

"Okay, I trust you Cana." Was the last thing Naruto said before begging barraged with clothes.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Naruto could be seen walking along with Cana wearing actual clothes. Naruto was wearing a plain white shirt with an open orange jacket that stopped halfway down his body, just above the belly button. (The jacket is basically the same as his Shippuden one, except the colours were switched around, meaning the black is orange and the orange is black and it's shorter) The jacket also had a black stripe going down the sleeves, which stopped in the middle of his forearm. He was also wearing black baggy pants like the ones from before, but they were tucked into black boots.<p>

Cana thought he looked a lot better, and a lot more like a Mage. She was holding three bags of clothes, whilst Naruto was holding three. Naruto then decided to strike conversation.

"Tell me about yourself Cana, like, how you ended up in Magnolia?" The blond asked. Cana sighed and looked back to her new friend.

"Well, my full name is Cana Alberona and I ended up in Magnolia because I was looking for someone, and that's really it." She finished and Naruto nodded.

"Tell me about yourself Naruto, like, where'd you grow up?" She asked. Naruto kept looking forward, but replied.

"For six years I was raised by my blood parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." He replied.

"So Master was right! The man that beat Gildarts was your dad!" Naruto was confused about who this Gildarts person was, but continued.

"Yeah. But I don't see them as my real parents. Azmair is my dad in my eyes."

"Who's Azmair?" Cana asked.

"The Aura Dragon King." Naruto replied casually. He then turned to Cana, to see a shocked face.

"Like Natsu!?" She yelled.

"Who's Natsu?" Naruto asked.

"Our guilds resistant Fire Dragon Slayer." She replied. Naruto's eyes widened as he grabbed Cana by the wrist and took off so fast, that a huge gust of wind was left behind him. Cana was holding on for dear life whilst they were running and just holding onto her shopping bags.

"Where are we going?!" She screamed.

"Back to the guild! I need to talk to this guy! What does he look like?"

"He's the one with pink hair, you can't miss him. If you're a dragon slayer, wouldn't you have picked up the scent?"

"The dark energy that hit me is messing up my senses. We're here!" Naruto replied at they grineded to a halt. Naruto started walking into the guild, when he noticed a mop of pink hair. He was about to call out, but the red head and white haired girls from earlier walked over to him whilst arguing.

"Hello" the red head began, "My name is Erza Scarlet. Nice to meet yo-

"Don't talk to her! She uses that armor as a traing bra. The names Mirajane Strauss, nice to meet you handsome." The white haired girl said, pressing herself against the taller blond.

"Shut up you white haired floozy!" Erza yelled as she drew her sword.

"Bring it you red haired skank!" Mira bellowed back, starting her magic. Naruto, however, was getting inpatient.

"Can you two please get over your stupid rivalry later! I have to do something!" Naruto said, as he made his way through the bickering pair.

Erza and Mira were stunned as they looked at eachother and nodded. They weren't about to let some newby talk to them like that. They jumped at Naruto, readying their magic. Naruto felt the change in Eternano and readied himself. When they were right above him, Naruto did something so quick, only Makarov saw and his eyes widened. Naruto pulled out a tri-pronged kunai, and slightly flung it behind the two attackers. Then, when they were inches from him, he disappeared in an orange spark. Mira and Erza, along with the whole guild, were shocked when he disappeared. The two girls then felt a surge in energy and turned around. They were shocked to see the blond with what they assumed as aura coating his fists. He then landed inbetween them.

"**Aura Dragon's Blazing Duel Strike!**" Naruto yelled, as he hit the two, sending them flying into the two sides of the guild. All the consciousness members were shellshocked at the strenght the blond kid displayed. Naruto stood up properly and smirked. "I told you, I have something to do."

"Are you a Dragon Slayer!?" A voice rang out. Naruto turned to see the boy who he had identified to be Natsu running towards him.

"Yeah, Azmair the Aura Dragon was my dad, did your's disappear two months ago too?" Naruto asked. Natsu was shocked at the thought that he wasn't the only Dragon Slayer who's parent was gone.

"Yeah! Igneel just, disappeared over night! I don't know where he is!" Naruto sighed at the thought of not getting any new information.

"Oh well." Was all Naruto said. He began walking away when Natsu called after him.

"Hey! Fight me!" Natsu yelled as he went to punch the young Uzumaki with a flaming fist. Naruto merely tilted his head to the side, so the attack missed. He then flung Natsu into a table, making Gray laugh.

"Later, I wanna see what's on the mission board." Naruto replied. He was about to go when Makarov whistled to him.

"Naruto! You have to get a guild stamp to prove you're part of the guild first, shorty."The Master said knowingly. Naruto turned around and saw that Erza and Mira were beginning to get up. He walked over to the master and he handed the blond a piece of paper to fill out.

"How old am I? Thirteen. Where did I live before? Forest/Cave. What magic do I use? **Aura Dragon Slaying** Magic and **Pure Eternano Manipulation**. Oh, and I'm a master of **Ancient Runes**." Naruto stated out loud, as he jotted down everything else.

"**Ancient Runes** huh? I though only Minato could use those." Makarov said.

"He left scrolls of techniques for Azmair to teach me, that's how I know his techniques." Naruto replied.

"Okay, now where do you want your guild stamp." The old man asked. Naruto thought for a minute, before taking of his jacket and lifting up his right T-shirt sleeve.

"Orange with a black out line, and on my right shoulder." The blond said happily. Makarov smiled at the blond's eagerness as he put in the right adjustments to the stamp. He placed it on Naruto's shoulder and took it off, revealing the stamp.

"Now go on! Get out of here and pick a mission!" Makarov yelled.

"Okay!" Natsu said as he put his hands behind his head and walked off. He then remembered the jab Makarov had just said about him being short. He then coughed into his fist.

"Seven Dwarfs!" Naruto sang highly. Another rain cloud appeared over The Master's head, and the guild laughed. Naruto walked over to Cana, to see her talking with the boy who was in just his underwire early, and still was now. When they noticed him, the blond introduced himself.

"Yo! I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Aura Dragon Slayer! Nice to meet you!" The young Uzumaki greeted as he held out his fist for a fist bump. The raven haired kid complied and the two fist bumped. He then spoke.

"Names Gray Fullbuster, Ice-Make Mage! Nice to meet you too! Oh, and the flame brain you threw early was Natsu Dragneel." Gray introduced and insulted. Natsu jumped out of the wreckage of the table and tackled Gray to the ground, starting another fight. Gray kicked Natsu away for a moment and returned to the conversation. Naruto then spoke up.

"Do you two wanna go on a mission with me? I bet it'll be fun." Naruto asked. Gray and Cana looked at eachother, then back to the blond and nodded happily. Naruto smiled and made his way to the mission board. The team of three stood there browsing the requests, talking about what to take. They finally found the job that seemed right for them.

**HELP WANTED**

** EVIL GANG TERRORIZING VILLAGE **

** REWARD: 200,000 JEWELS**

"Seems easy enough for a first mission" Cana stated, "But how are we going to split the reward between the three of us?" Before either of her friends could answer, a familiar voice rang out.

"Hey! Let me go with you!" Natsu yelled eagerly.

"Oh Hell No Flame Brain!" Gray insulted. A tick mark appeared on Natsu's forehead as he smashed it into Gray's.

"Who asked you, Ice Princess?!" Natsu retorted.

"That could work." Naruto said randomly. The three turned to the blond questionly. He noticed their looks and continued. "Natsu could come with us and we could split the reward evenly. That way, no one will have more than the others." Gray was about to protest when Cana smacked him on the head. They all agreed and Cana snatched the sheet of of Naruto, running over to Makarov.

"Hey Gramps!" She chirped, "Naruto Uzumaki, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel and yours truly for this mission!" Makarov examined the sheet before putting his mug down and stamped it. As the group set off he called to them.

"Be careful ya disrespectful brat!" He yelled to the blond. Naruto waved without turning around and laughed.

"Sure thing Jiji. Oh, and make sure not to get too drunk, okay Grumpy?" Makarov's head dropped as he recognized the playful barb at him being a dwarf. As the new team left the guild, two girls watched angrily.

"Rivalry aside, we've got to work together to get that blond bastard back for embarrassing us like that, okay Mira?" Erza said as she turned to her rival.

Mira nodded and replied. "Yeah, we'll have to work together this time Erza." The two watched as their new enemy waltzed out of the guild.

The new team were now riding the train in comfortable silence, well, except for Natsu who was moaning in agony. Naruto looked at him confused.

"Why is he like that?" He asked Gray.

"It's his **Fire Dragon Slayer magic**, it causes him to have extreme nausea and motion sickness on any kind of transportation." He replied as his shirt flew off.

"Aren't you a dragon slayer, Naruto? Why aren't you affected?" Cana asked. Naruto thought for a second before holding up his necklace.

"It's probably the necklace Azmair gave me. It most likely prevents transport from affecting me." The blond spoke. Natsu, who was barley conscious murmered out.

"Why doesn't the Scarf Igneel gave me do that?!" The team laughed heartily at the pinkettes outburst. Gray wasn't sure about it, so he took off the necklace with Naruto's permission. Sure enough, as soon as the necklace was gone, Naruto collapsed into the chair. Gray and Cana laughed at their new friend's antics and relaxed in peace.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**** Done! That's chapter three down. Thanks again guys for all the support and special thanks to VermouthTitania for the support. **

**As some might of guessed, a lot of this stuff is inspired by KenzoXShuyita's Naruto the Storm King. It's a great story so check it out, but sadly I think it's been abandoned. I couldn't help but use the idea of Erza and Mira hating Naruto from that story. **

**But, I didn't choose the people to go on that mission with Naruto because it's the same people in that story. I was originally just going to use Gray and Cana, because Gray kind of reminds me of Sasuke and Imcouldnt think of anyone else like Sakura In this time period. But, I wanted to have two dragon slayers on the team, so this is how this team was born. **

**One last thing: what do you guys think about me starting my own created ark after a few more chapters. I'll start a poll on my page about it and we'll see(poll will end at the end of the month). If it's no, I might use it later on in the story. Well, see you guys next chapter!**


	4. A Notorious Gang?

**A/N: Hey guys, welcome back! As always, thanks for all the amazing support.**

**To legend flash: I'm still considering what pairing to use, but we'll see. There will be moments of all pairings. NarutoxCana I do like, but that won't make any change to what I choose. I also think that there are quite a lot of NarutoxErza fics, but we'll still see.**

**To Storm Dragon X: I was thinking that about the pairings myself and thanks for the support for the arc!**

**If anyone feels like it, say in the reviews about what you think of me doing my own arc.**

**Here's the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: A Notorious Gang?!<span>

Naruto stared out the window, watching the landscape drift by. He hadn't been on a train before, so the only times he ever travelled at this speed was when he was riding on Azmair's back. Him and his team were on their way to a place called Kiyoshi Village. The place was considerably far away from Magnolia, so the team had to endure the annoying sounds of Natsu groaning in agony. Gray kept telling Natsu to shut up, to which the pinkette spat a little fire at him.

Cana then finally decided to get the question that had been bothering her for a while off her chest. She looked to her new companion and tapped his arm.

"Naruto, what exactly happened before you crashed into the guild?," she asked. Naruto looked at her and sighed. He would have expected Makarov to tell them of his suspicions, which Naruto knew he had.

"I was remembering a fond memory when some evil darkness creatures attacked me. They would of killed me if it weren't for some, golden light," he replied. Cana seemed satisfied with the answer and then asked him about the memory. Naruto chuckled as he began to tell them about his and Azmair's many fun times.

* * *

><p>When the team arrived, they were actually surprised by the village. It was nothing like Magnolia. It had tall buildings that looked like they were made of glass, clothes shops, roads that were jam packed with Magic Four Wheelers and so much more. Naruto looked back to his team with determination written all over his face.<p>

"Alright," he began, "The job request tells us to go to Winterwoods Tech Industries, so stick together,"

The team then began their trek through the crowds of the giant city. After what they thought was hours, the finally made it to their destination. It was a huge factory with looked to be entirely comprised of blacked out glass. The crew had awestruck faces as they stared at the gigantic complex. They waltzed up the great glass doors and pushed them open, revealing a bright white inside and a young, slender receptionist behind a desk. They went over and Naruto cleared out his throat. The woman behind the desk looked up and her eyes narrowed when she saw four kids.

"What do you what?," she asked.

"We're from Fairy Tail," Cana replied, "We're here to reply to the job request." The woman put on a slight smile as her expression relaxed.

"Please come this way, I'll take you to Mr. Winterwoods," She stood up and led them through a long hallway. After about three minutes of walking, they were in an enormous space full of Magic Conveyor Belts and machines creating Magic Four Wheelers. There were many workers operating the machines and checking parts that went along the conveyor belts. They were led up a strain case to a landing that stretched over the space below them.

They noticed an old man was looking over all the work with a smile. As they approached him, he turned and put all his weight onto his walking stick.

"Hello," he said, "You must be a wizard guild here to answer my request."

"That's us!" Natsu replied eagerly.

"We'll follow me to my office and I'll fill you in on the details." The man spoke as he went on to his office with the crew in tow.

It didn't take them long to get there, to the man's large office. He sat down behind his desk and the group sat on a couch facing him.

"So to be brief, a group of vandals are attacking our factory," the senior began, "They seem to be ridiculous but vanish before any of the guards can see what they look like. The only thing that the guards have seen are... large behinds with bells on them."

The Fairy Tail mages had dumbfounded looks on their faces at the description. Naruto shook his head and adopted a serious look on his face.

"Don't worry sir, we'll catch these vandals for you" he reassured with a smile. The old man smiled as the group left to devise a plan. Outside the office, the team were talking.

"So how are we gonna go about this?" Gray asked.

"These people seem like total idiots with an insane amount of luck. So I suggest that we just hide in the shadows and wait for them to show. We cool with that?" Naruto asked. The team nodded and they left for the hotel to enjoy themselves for a few hours.

* * *

><p>It was twelve at night and the guards were on their routine patrol, shining their lacrima torches on places that were very dark or where they thought they saw movement. Whenever a guard's torchlight almost reached one of the team, they jumped somewhere else and hid there.<p>

They had been in the facility since ten o'clock at night and were beginning to get bored when Naruto and Natsu heard the sound of a gas being released. The two dragon slayers jumped from their places on the wall and made their way to the source of the noise. As they got closer, they picked up a terrible stench that was choking the two. Natsu was so distracted by the stench that he smacked his head on one of the platforms where they met their client before. A loud clang sounded out through the facility, alerting the guards, as well as Gray and Cana.

Before any of the guards could see them, Naruto grabbed Natsu and teleported to a rune he placed earlier. He landed on a wall next to a slightly glowing rune as he watched the guards shine their lights around the area the clang was heard. The blond then looked at an unconscious Natsu who had a large lump forming on his forehead.

Naruto sighed as he jumped into a hallway where the stench was coming from. When he saw the unconscious guard, he dropped Natsu and walked over to the man. Gray and Cana arrived and jogged over to where Naruto was. Natsu joined them and was about to light his hands on fire when Naruto stopped him.

"Don't," he whispered, "You'll attract unwanted attention and you might oh night the gas," Natsu lowered his hands and sulked. Naruto then made aura calmly envelop his hand so they could a observe the person. He was twitching on the ground and had green gas coming from his face. The team had to plug their noses from the stench so they wouldn't pass out.

"The hell happen to him?" Gray asked. Cana was going to answer, when a large explosion of green gas caught their attention. They jumped to the ground and had to tighten their plugs as the stench crept into their noses. Once the gas finally cleared, three figures were visible. The one on the left had a very pointed nose, with buck teeth and a mullet. The one on the left was fat, shorter than the others, had large lips and had a little hair. The one in the middle, who was obviously the leader, had very bushy eyebrows, no nose and hair that went into a point in the middle of his head. They all looked extremely different and the only similarities were their large busts and their skin tight leather suits with bells all over them

"What in the holy hell?" Cana really asked herself with a disgusted look.

"Hahaha! Prepare wizards, to face us, the notorious Jingle Butt Gang!" The one in the middle exclaimed. Naruto just sent three balls of aura at them, sending them flying. But, due to their large behinds, they were bouncing at insane speeds all over the place until they finally smashed into each other in the air and fell to the ground unconscious. After a few minutes of looking at the group in pity, the crew were about to leave, when three kids came running out of the shadows with tears in their eyes. They looked exactly like the three men from before, they even had giant butts.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THEIR ASSES!?" Gray screamed.

"How dare you do this to our fathers!," the one in the middle yelled, "We'll get revenge! Watch out, we shall become, The Jiggle Butt Gang!," and with that they disappeared. The team were left there with massive sweat drops.

"The hell?" Naruto said.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Mr. Winterwoods stood in front of the factory, giving the team their money. The Jingle Butt Gang had been apprehended, and the sun was shining.<p>

"Thank you so much!," he exclaimed. Naruto just took the money and replied.

"Thank you sir, but to be honest, your guards and even you should be ashamed that you couldn't take those morons down yourselves," Mr. Winterwoods and the guards just nodded in agreement with massive depression clouds above them. As the crew walked, they joked around and spoke of how an official team may have been formed on this mission. Everyone was happy, until The train started moving.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived at the guild, Natsu kicked the doors open and roared triumphantly. The guild looked towards him and sent their greetings. The crew made their way over to the bar where Makarov was and smiled at him gleefully. He gulped as sweat breeds formed on his forehead.<p>

"So, let's hear it; how much did you destroy?," he asked nervously. The crew looked at each other and smiled back at him.

"Nothing," they said simultaneously. Makarov's eyes went wide as all noise in the guild ceased.

"Ehh?," the master mumbled. In a split second, the old man had the team of four in an enormous hug. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!," he screamed as tears of joy left his eyes. After about three minutes of this, Makarov remembered something.

"Can you three leave? I need to talk to Naruto," Natsu, Gray and Cana did as they were told and left. Once they had, Makarov handed Naruto some keys and two pictures. The first picture was one of his parents and the other was of a great housing complex that Naruto was sure that he had seen in the city.

"This is?," he asked.

"Did I tell you that Minato was once a member of Fairy Tail, Naruto?," Makarov spoke. By his reaction, the master guessed that he had not. "Well, we owe a lot to him, so does the city. Shortly after he became a wizard saint and found out that Kushina was pregnant with you, a dark guild attacked Magnolia. This was the same day that he beat Gildarts in a fight, so when they attacked, he was incredibly weak, but he fought anyway. He finally drove them off and fainted. For his efforts, the city gave him that apartment and he would not have to pay mortgage or anything. When he died, they still let no one live in that apartment. But, when I told them you were alive, they gave it to you," once the old man was done, Naruto smiled at the story.

"Thanks Jiji," he spoke. Makarov smiled and put a hand on the boy' shoulder.

"Don't mention it boy." Before they could continue talking, a voice boomed through the guild.

"Alright Naruto! As you promised, it's time to fight me!" Natsu bellowed. Naruto smiled as he jumped over to him.

"You're right, I did promise, and I never went go back on my word!" He replied. The guild looked at the pair with anticipation, as a rivalry tension began to grow.

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**** Whoo! Took me long enough! Sorry for the wait guys, found this chapter hard to do for some reason. And to anyone who are waiting for chapter 10 of Fairy Tail: Days Of Future Past, I'm currently working on it. **

**Put in the reviews about what you think of me doing my own arc. Thanks for all the great feedback btw. **

**One more thing; I have an idea for a Dragon Ball story, but I want to know what you guys think of me doing one. Well anyway, see ya next chapter!**


	5. Bonds Beyond Brotherhood

**A/N:**** Sup guys! I'm back with chapter 5. I think I will do my own arc in this story, which will actually begin after this chapter. **

**madeyemoody95: Don't worry, I can tell you for sure that it won't be NarutoxWendy. But about Kurama, he may or may not appear but not exactly in the same form. ;3 **

**Guest: I was thinking the same about how many ErzaxNaruto or MiraxNaruto fics there are and there are BARELY any NarutoxCana fics, but I don't know yet.**

**But I still want to know what you guys think of me doing a Dragon Ball fic. On with le story! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Bonds Beyond Brotherhood<span>

Natsu and Naruto stared each other down, determination written in their facial expressions. The guild knew of how strong Natsu was, but Naruto was unreadable. Sure, he sent Mira and Erza flying with a single strike, but he didn't emanate any power. He was unknown by everyone except for Makarov, Gray, Natsu and Cana. Even the team really knew nothing of his strength, considering how he barely had to use magic on their mission. Makarov looked at the pair with a smirk.

_'Minato was monstrously strong, and he wasn't a dragon slayer. So, if Naruto is anything like his father, this fight may be painful to watch,'_ the old man thought. After the long while of silence, Natsu finally broke it.

"Ah! C'mon, let's go already! I do wanna fight sometime today ya' know!" The pinkett exclaimed. Naruto chuckled and followed his fellow dragon slayer out to the back of the guild, where a small court for spars was drawn on the ground. The two stood at either end of the court as Makarov was in the middle.

"Alright! One match! First to either knock their opponent out or land an affective hit, shall win! Begin!" The small man yelled. Natsu blasted from his spot immediately, his hands alight with flames. Naruto, however, had his hands in his pockets, staring stoically at his incoming enemy. The fire dragon slayer was now right in front of the new guild member, about to attack.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**" Natsu screamed he went to hit his opponent. The was a large burst of smoke as the ground was destroyed and the guild member were shocked at how easily Natsu had dealt with the blond. They were all about to leave when a voice sounded out.

"If you're gonna hit me," the voice said, "then you're gonna have to become much faster." The person was revealed as Naruto as he waltzed through the dust. "Alright, let's go again!" Natsu complied by engaging the elder boy in close combat. But, Natsu's efforts were in vain as Naruto blocked every hit with ease. Naruto then kicked Natsu into the air, causing a grunt to escape the boy. The pinkette then took in a huge breath and balled his hands in front of his mouth. Naruto caught on with what he was going to do and threw one of his kunai at the boy. Natsu merely tilted his head to the side and smirked as he mouthed the word 'missed'. Cana looked worried at the situation her new friend was in.

"He missed!," she exclaimed.

"Nope," a voice said to her left. It was the master, "He's not sloppy. He has a plan." Natsu was finally ready to unleash his attack and let it all go.

"**Fire Dragon's Roar!**" The boy screamed as a hot burst of fire left his mouth. What shocked the members next was that Naruto jumped straight on into the blast, with a smile on his face. A few members winced as they saw the blast engulf the boy entirely. Then, as Natsu was just letting the last of the fire escape his mouth,the unexpected happened; Naruto came flying through the fire, unscathed and right in front of the pinkette, with his cheeks puffed out like Natsu's just were. The guild realised this and knew what came next. Natsu then knew that he had no time to dodge.

"**Aura Dragon's Roar!**" Naruto screamed as a giant vortex of blue aura shot from his mouth. Natsu was hit head on and was sent rocketing into the sky, some blood spilling from his mouth. Natsu was about to head back down to the ground when something shocked him.

"I win," a voice said from behind him. He spun his head around to see Naruto, the kunai from before in his left hand, and his right engulfed in aura. Everyone on the ground were shell shocked when Naruto disappeared in an orange spark and appeared behind Natsu. Said pinkett's eyes widen as his new friend brought his right fist down.

"**Aura Dragon's Titanium Fist!**," the attack collided with Natsu's face, sending pain through the poor boy's body, as well as sending him plummeting to the ground below. There was a humongous crash and burst of dust, making the members cover their eyes. When they opened their eyes, they were shocked to see Natsu lying in a giant crater unconscious. A second later, a kunai landed in the ground and Naruto appeared in an orange spark. The blond stood up straight and smiled at his new guild, making them roar in congratulations. The blond was then showered with praises, with the exception of Erza, Mira and Laxus.

Natsu then picked himself up and limped over to Naruto and stared at him. He then smiled widely and gave Naruto a fist bump.

"That was so awesome!," Natsu exclaimed, "You gotta train me and make me stronger! That way, one day I'll beat the crap outta ya'!" Naruto just chuckled and nodded along as he helped Natsu back into the guild. Before the master could enter, Mira stopped him.

"I don't get it master," she began, "I know no one could ever beat me, but if they did, I would be angry and bummed. How come Natsu is so happy when that blond bastard beat him?" Makarov smiled and just looked to the sky.

"Because he knows that wherever he goes, there will always be someone stronger than him. Of course, he see this as a loss, but also as motivation to become stronger so he can one day move the obstacle in front of him. He has only just met Naruto, but those two have already created a bond that transcends beyond even brotherhood, that is why he is able to smile through defeat." Once Makarov had finished his speech, he left a speechless Mira behind to ponder her thoughts.

_'A bond that transcends beyond even brotherhood, huh?'_

* * *

><p>A few hours later, the guild was still partying in congratulations for Naruto's victory. Most of the younger generation were sitting with the blond, talking and joking around. Though Levy was looking through some books on a small shelf. She was beginning to get frustrated by not finding her ideal book, so she ran over to Makarov.<p>

"Master!," she began,"Do we have a book about Ancient Runes? I wanna read up on them."

Makarov thought for a minute, scratching his chin, while murmuring to himself. He eventually pointed to the staircase that led down to the library.

"Down there somewhere, probably," he answered. Levy smiled brightly and nodded before taking off down the stairs. Meanwhile, with the large group of the young generation, they were all bombarding the blond with questions.

"C'mon Naruto! How're you so strong?!" Gray begged. Naruto finally gave in and reached into his backpack and pulled out a scroll. He opened it then placed his palm on it, pumping in some Eternano. There was a puff of smoke and a small urn appeared. It was black and had a label that went all around it. In bold letters it said, "**KING KAI'S GRAVITY INCREASER!**", with a small, weird looking blue alien looking thing with sunglasses.

"Who the hell's King Kai?" Natsu asked

"And what's with the weird alien?" Cana spoke.

"No idea," Naruto replied to both of them, sweat dropping, "But I use this to increase the gravity I train in, this helps me get super strong and then intensifies itself when someone gets used to the pressure."

"Cool,"Gray said.

* * *

><p>Downstairs, in the library, Levy was standing at the very top of one of the ladders, looking for her desired book. She couldn't find it anywhere because the books weren't organize in any way.<p>

_'I have to organize all these books at some point!,'_ Levy thought to herself. As she moved more books out of the way, she finally saw a book with the words, "**Ancient Runes**", inscribed on the spine. She went to reach for it, but her foot slipped, causing her to knock books off the shelves and fall. Luckily for her, she landed in a massive pile of books, cushioning her fall.

"Ooww," she muttered, as she climbed out of the pile. She was about to climb up the ladder again, when a green light caught her attention. It was coming from behind the pile of books. The light seemed to be calling her, making her investigate. Once she turned the corner made up of books, she found the source of the glow: an ancient book. It was just a brown leather flap with many stained pages all tied together at the top with a few pieces of string. The pages were glowing from underneath the leather. But what really got her attention was the glowing symbol on the front: two semi-circles that were a distance apart, with a line that went up and then curved down, connecting them and of course it was glowing green as well.

Levy went down on her knees and picked up the ancient document cautiously. Just as she was about to lift up the leather, the document shone even brighter as the pages started turning on their own. They finally stopped turning at a page with some kind of diagram, maps and a lot of text. Levy had never seen this language before and couldn't read it. Her eyes then glowed green like the book, but faded just as quickly. Once she looked at the text again, she now somehow understood it. Deciding to figure that out later, she began to read the book.

"From ancient times, there has always been occurrences of this horrible nightmare..."

* * *

><p>Back up in the guild hall, a mini scale bar fight was under way. Natsu had gone to join in, but the rest of the group stayed where they were, mostly talking about the stupid alien on the urn that Naruto had summoned from one of Minato's scrolls. They talked and joked for hours whilst ordering drinks and food. Laxus was sat on the railing of the second floor, jamming along with his music. For once, Mira and Erza were actually sitting together, not saying a word as they eyed a certain blond.<p>

Then suddenly, Naruto, Natsu and Laxus' senses started spiking all over the place. Natsu immediately stumbled over to the bar and leant on in, whilst Naruto stumbled over to him and leaned on his shoulder, Laxus fell face first of the railing, then stumbled over to them. The guild had come to an abrupt halt at the Mage's antics. Then, the ground started shaking as everyone stumbled for cover or something for support.

"What on Mavis?!" Makarov mumbled.

* * *

><p>Back down in the library, Levy was just finishing reading the large amount of text. She had been reading for hours, sometimes forgetting to breath. She then felt the tremors, as small bits of rock and dust fell from the very high ceiling. She turned back to the document and red the last few lines.<p>

"... And so I advise you reader, follow these steps if you wish to survive the nightmare that is-" Levy red the last two words, that were bold, in her head. Once she was done, she put the book down and mumbled to herself.

"What the heck is, Harmonic Convergence?"

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:**** Yo guys! There's chapter 5 done. I really hope you guys enjoy and please review if you want, plus add constructive criticism to wherever you think needs some work. **

**Some of you may know of what Harmonic Convergence means already, but it won't be the same as the one you already know. It will all be explained next chapter. **

**Also, please say in the reviews about what you think of me doing a DBZ fic. Well see ya next chapter, love you guys long time!**


	6. Harmonic Convergence Begins

**A/N: SUP PEEPS! This story has gotten over 5,000 views and that is incredible. You guys can't fathom how much I appreciate your views and kind reviews!**

**buterflypuss: Yeah, thanks for pointing out that error. I'm gonna proofread each chapter much more thoroughly now.**

**madeyemoody95: That's actually super weird, because even before I was writing this story, I knew that Naruto and Mira were gonna have a strong connection. We think the same!**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Not sure what I'm gonna do with Shonen Avengers**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Harmonic Convergence Begins<span>

The entire of Magnolia was shaking under the pressure of the earthquake. All of Fairy Tail were stumbling all around the guildhall, looking for something to support them. The three resident dragon slayers' senses were going crazy. Some kind of energy was interfering with their senses, making them experience extreme vertigo.

Naruto was getting annoyed and decided to see what was happening, so he blasted aura out of his feet, rocketing himself through the guild doors. His face skidded across the cobblestone street as he flew from the guild. As the quakes continued, he struggled to simply lift himself of the floor. The young blond tried sensing the source of this event, but could not die to his vertigo.

Then suddenly, the shaking stopped. Almost instantly, the three dragon slayers shot up from the ground, like the previous event had never happened. Naruto looked around in horror to see that many buildings in Magnolia had crumbled to the ground, as a few cries of sadness sounded throughout the city.

The guild walked outside to join Naruto, as gasps of shock were heard. Fairy Tail looked around at the destruction with shocked filled faces. Makarov then banged the end of his staff on the ground.

"Alright!," he began, "Help the people of Magnolia and search for any injured survivors!" There was a roar of agreement that ran through the members.

But, before any of the mages could set off, an ear piercing scream echoed from somewhere, causing everyone to cover their ears. Makarov looked to the sky, to see multiple small portals open up in the sky. After the scream died down, hundreds of evil spirits, that were slightly transparent, began pouring out of the portals. They began shooting lasers everywhere and destroying anything in their path.

Screams could be heard as people were slaughtered by the spirits. The old master look on in horror as he witnessed the massacre.

"What in Mavis...," he mumbled. Naruto then took the initiative and blasted from his spot towards one of spirits. The black, transparent, tiger like spirit spotted the blond making his way towards it, with aura coating his right fist. The Tiger Spirit merely had to swat the boy with its tail to send him flying back towards the guild. He crashed with a mighty thud, some blood trickling down his chin. Once his team got him on his feet, Makarov turned to him.

"Do you think those things are of similar origin to the ones that attacked you, Naruto?," the master asked. The blond shook his head slowly, but did not look at the master. The tiny man then growled and with a heavy heart, turned to his guild.

"Back inside the guild! Hurry!" He yelled. Everyone was about to protest when they saw the guilt filled look on their master's face. With furious expressions, they turned and sprinted inside the guild.

* * *

><p>It had been about ten minutes since Fairy Tail had retreated. Many do the younger generation were pissed that they weren't allowed to fight, but understood their master's reasoning. So, everyone sat there in silence, wincing at the screams of people dying.<p>

Then suddenly, Levy burst out if the stairwell that led to the library. Everyone looked to her confused and then they noticed old parchment tucked under her left arm.

"Master!", she exclaimed, "I know what's going on!" This caught everyone's interest as they formed a circle around the young girl. She quickly turned the pages of the ancient document.

"I found this by accident in the library, it glowed green and then I could suddenly understand the ancient language in it!" She said.

"Just get to the point Levy", Macao spoke.

"Well, the reason this is happening, is because of a phenomenon called **Harmonic Convergence**." She explained.

"What's that?" Natsu asked.

"It only happens every five thousand years. It's when the two portals that connect our world to a place called, The Spirit World combine into one."

"The Spirit World? Isn't that where all those Celestial Spirit mages get their spirits from?" Gray asked. Levy shook her head, but didn't look up from the document.

"No, that's the Zodiac Realm. The Spirit World is an endless dimension where people go when they die. It inhabits incredible spirits of endless varieties. This... 'book' also mentions something about some kind of 'Promised Land' or whatever but that's not important. Apparently, long long ago, when Harmonic Convergence occurred, an extremely evil entity attacked both The Spirit World and Earthland, but a single Mage sealed it away. Since then, whenever harmonic convergence happens, the entity's evil power seeps out into other spirits, corrupting them and turning them evil." Levy finished, taking in a huge amount of oxygen.

"So, what do we do to stop this?" Mira asked.

"We have to assemble a team, upgrade their abilities with raw spirit energy and then send them through one of the spirit portals, into the spirit world and then close down the portals from in there.", Levy replied. Everyone turned to Makarov, who was stroking his mustache. He then jumped up on the bar to face his children.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Cana Alberona, Gray Fullbuster, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Laxus Dreyar and Levy McGarden!", he screamed, catching the attention of those who were called, "You shall go to The Spirit World, close down these portals, and save our world from peril!" The guild roared at the master's proclamation.

"Wait!", Levy screamed, "Something's not right!" The guild adopted confused looks as they turned to the tiny girl.

"What is it Levy?" Cana asked.

"Even with the evil spirits, none of these portals in the sky should've opened up, which mean.."

"..Someone is controlling all these spirits and opening the portals!", Erza finished. Levy nodded and there was tense silence throughout the guild.

"Who cares!", a voice rang out. All the members turned to see Natsu and Naruto climbing onto a table. "Why are all of you getting so worked up about one guy controlling everything!?" Natsu continued.

"Natsu's right.", Naruto spoke, "We know our goal. This person is probably in the spirit world, so we'll just have to kick their ass and save everyone!" The guild roared yet again. Everyone turned to Makarov with steeled nerves. He was looking down at the ground, but then looked up with a wise facial expression.

"Naruto!" He yelled

"Right.", the blond replied

"Cana!", the master screamed

"I'm ready.", she replied

"Gray!", Makarov bellowed.

"Let's kick some ass!", the boy replied as his pants flew off.

"Natsu!", The old man howled.

"I'm all fired up!", the pinkett said.

"Erza!"

"I am prepared to defend the guild's honor.", she spoke

"Mira!"

"Do you even have to ask?", she said with a smirk.m

"Elfman!"

"I'm ready, just like Cana." He said nervously.

"Laxus!", the young man jumped from the second floor and smirked at the master.

"Someone has to keep these kids under control." The master returned the smirk.

"Levy!"

"I'll try my very hardest!", she replied.

"Alright! The team come here, but the rest of you, prepare yourselves with any kind of training or magic that you can get from the library, cause it'll be our job to fend off the spirits whilst the team are gone!" Makarov bellowed. Everyone nodded as the team approached the master and everyone else rushed to the library.

"Alright, I know how hard this will be, but I need you guys to come back from this, okay?", The master asked.

"Right.", the team responded.

"Okay; Naruto, you will be the team leader, and don't you argue Laxus! Keep them together, alright?"

"Yes Jiji.", Naruto replied.

"Good; Levy, your job right right now is to tell the team what is needed for the ritual to make them strong enough to fight these things. Once that's done, you'll have to lead them to a Spirit Portal AND lead them through the Spirit World.", said the master.

"O-Okay!", she replied.

"Now go, GO!", the master screamed. With that, the team took off out of the guild to prepare.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Levy had written a massive circle of Ancient Runes, with the help of Naruto. The team of nine stood around the rune circle, nervous looks on their faces.<p>

"This will take in raw spirit energy, that will boost our levels of power.", she spoke, "Now everyone stand in the circle."

The team did as they were told and stood inside of it. After Levy waved her Magic Pen around a few times, the glowed green and the team felt immense pain. Some bursts of pain were so unbearable, some of the team were digging their nails into their palms so hard that blood was dripping from their hands. After what seemed like an eternity, the pain ceased. Most members fell to the ground, but Naruto, Laxus, Erza and Mira were still standing. Once everyone was back on their feet they turned to a dizzy Levy.

"What now?", Gray asked.

"There is a spell in here that can summon a flying... ship.", Levy replied.

"You mean like the ones that sail on water?", Mira asked.

"Like the magical bomber Christina that Blue Pegasus have?", Cana said after Mira.

"Yeah, like that Cana, but a lot smaller and way less fancy.", Levy said.

"Alright, let's get back to the guild and summon it there!", Naruto barked. The team nodded and left the cave they were currently occupying. As they approached Magnolia, they gasped in horror at what was above the city; a giant portal with spirits flooding out. They jumped off the small cliff that towered over the city and began their run to the guild. A dark spirit flew at them and Natsu jumped at it.

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!**", he screamed as he smashed his fist into the spirit. The apparition flew into a building and exploded.

"Hell yeah! We're way stronger!" Natsu yelled. Naruto smiled but became serious again when the guild hall came into sight. Magic could be seen flying out of the guild with many spirits surrounding the building. The team sent their magic forwards to clear a path, which actually worked very well. Some of the mages inside saw them coming, so they opened the doors ready. In one final, desperate sprint, the team jumped through the mess of spirits and into the guild.

As they tumbled on the floor, the wizards who weren't fighting and the rescued citizens looked at them with worry. Makarov ran up to Naruto and looked at him concerned.

"Is it done?", he asked Naruto. Said blond looked up with a smirk. Once all the team were on their feet, he spoke.

"Yeah, it's done. We're ready and Levy knows a way to get us going to the portal.", he finally said. Makarov sighed and nodded.

"What do you have to do?", the master asked.

"We have to summon a flying ship. Probably best if we did it outside the back of the guild.", Naruto replied.

"How? Spirits are surrounding the entire building.", someone yelled from the crowd.

"C'mon! I haven't been here long, but I know for a fact that Fairy Tail won't let that stop them! So cover us whilst we set off!", a roar sounded out throughout the building, from mages and citizens alike. So, the team and many other mages made their way out to the back, but before Naruto could leave, Makarov grabbed his shoulder.

"Make sure you and everyone else come back from this okay. Cause they're my children, and I can't lose them. But, if you don't come back... I won't be able to face Minato.", the master seemed to find the floor very interesting now. He looked up when he felt a hand on his. For a split second, when he saw Naruto's smile, he thought he saw Minato in the boy's place.

"Don't worry, Jiji. I'll bring them all home, I promise. And I Azmair taught me to never go back on my word.", Naruto said gently. Makarov removed his hand from the boy' shoulder and they made their way outside.

With the rest of the team, things weren't going perfect. Spirits were firing energy from what looked like every direction, but by some miracle, Fairy Tail was holding them off. Levy was still doing the spell to summon their transport. A spirit suddenly flew through the defences, going straight for Levy. Naruto saw this and jumped at the apparition.

"**Aura Dragon's Titanium Fist!**", he screamed as he destroyed the attacker. At that moment, there was a blinding green light. When it died down, a ship was in its place. The ship was just big enough to fit the team, with boosters on the back and wings on the sides. Other than that, it was an ordinary sailing ship.

"Go! Get on the ship, Now!", Makarov bellowed. Naruto grabbed Levy and jumped to the ship, where Natsu and Mira already were.

"Someone get us outta here!", he ordered. Natsu ran down below deck as Laxus, Erza, Elfman and Gray landed on the deck. Once down there, he found an old looking engine that looked like it needed fuel, but there was no coal. So, he did all he could, and breathed a blast of fire into the engine.

Up on deck, the team were fending off evil spirits when the ship began shaking. Then the unexpected happened; it began to float. Once high enough, Elfman jumped to the steering wheel and spun it around. He then pulled back a lever and the ship rocketed off into the distance. Makarov watched his children fly towards a place where only fate could decide what happens to them.

"Go, my children.", he said in a low voice before returning to the battle.

Back on the ship, The team were calming down. Natsu ran back up to the deck, but collapsed instantly. He then got up like he was fine.

"What the heck is goin' on? Why aren't I suffering from motion sickness?", Natsu questioned.

"Maybe it's the Spirit Energy in the boat is nullifying it.", Erza replied. She turned to Naruto who was helping Levy sit up. "So what do we do now team leader?" Naruto looked at her and then turned to Levy.

"Where are the Spirit Portals, Levy?" Naruto asked gently. Levy, who was feeling terrible, just managed to look at her new friend.

"They're in the North and South.", she mumbled. There was a gasp and everyone turned to Gray. He ran up and kneeled down next to the small girl.

"Levy, are they big and in the shape of half a sphere?", he asked. She turned to him and nodded slowly. He smirked and looked up at Naruto. "I know where they are, Naruto." The blond returned the smirk.

"Then lead us to it.", he replied. Gray nodded and stood up.

"Elfman!", he yelled, catching the boy's attention, "Take us North!" Elfman nodded.

"Aye, aye skipper!", he replied as he adjusted the course of the ship by looking at the compass. After their destination was settled, the crew relaxed as Elfman made the ship fly up into the clouds. Naruto and Cana, who were in the crow's nest, sat in comfortable silence as they ran their hands through the clouds. Then suddenly, like just before he was sent to Fairy Tail, Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder. But when he turned around, no one was there.

"What's wrong, Naruto?", Cana asked. Naruto just kept looking behind him, when he turned to her and smiled.

"Oh, it's nothing.", he replied as he looked back to the horizon, "Nothing at all."

On a cliff back in Magnolia, that was near the coast where the crew had set off from the guild, a person in a long white cloak and a long, black Jingasa straw hat that overshadowed their face, hiding their appearance from view, stood completely still. He seemed to be holding a book of some sort as he stared in the direction the crew flew in. His head moved to make him look like he was looking at the book.

"So quietly, so quietly, so quietly, we are dancing towards our destiny.", he spoke. He chuckled a little before looking back in the direction the team disappeared in.

"See you soon, Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: And done! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out guys, thanks for being patient. I really appreciate the response this story has gotten, Arigatou!**

**Well, review the story and check out my DeviantArt, IronShaowZ if you feel like it.**

**See you guys, next chapter.**


	7. A New Goal: The Spirit World

**A/N: Kon'nichiha! You guys seemed to enjoy last chapter, so thank you very much. I also hope last chapter had enough mystery for you, especially the very end. I also hope you like the mystery in this chapter as well.**

**KuroiSenkou: Nah. He won't be the Avatar. But I like the idea.**

**Stormbane: You'll just have to wait and see. But I can tell you, I'm hoping it will be a surprise.**

**Well, on with the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: A New Goal: The Spirit World<span>

There was a storm. A bad one. It had been a day since the team had set off from Magnolia, and Fiore. Everyone but Elfman and Laxus were below deck. Elfman was steering the ship, constantly having to wipe the seemingly endless rain from his eyes. Laxus was sat in the crows nest, trying to spot any land with his binoculars, but the storm hindered his sight.

"Do you see anything Laxus?", Elfman screamed through the storm. Laxus looked down at the boy with an annoyed look.

"No! I don't see anything! Damn storm's not letting up!", he yelled back. Elfman sighed and began trying to steer the ship away from the approaching Cumulonimbus cloud. Below deck, in the ship's kitchen, Erza, Cana and Levy were eating cake whilst watching Natsu and Gray play Go Fish.

"Go fish.", Gray said to Natsu. The dragon slayer thought for a moment before smirking.

"Do you have any threes?", he asked. Gray paused for a moment before throwing his cards on the barrel they had between them and crossing his arms in anger. Natsu began laughing hysterically and Cana and Levy joined in, whilst Erza just smiled. In another room, Mira and Naruto were overlooking a map.

"Where do you think it is exactly?", Mira asked.

"No idea. Gray said he saw it once, but he's not sure where it is exactly.", he sighed. He flopped into the seat behind him and pinched the bridge of his nose. "We're heading to Zaboura, a country that's always snowing. There's never any sun there. It's where Gray's from. But we have no idea how to find a spirit portal."

Mira sat next to him in another chair, when she noticed something odd; Naruto was rubbing his right shoulder.

"You okay?", she asked. He turned to her and smiled.

"Yeah. It's just, I keep feeling a hand on my shoulder, but when I look there's no one there.", he replied.

"Maybe it's one of the members pulling a prank?", Mira questioned.

"No, it's not. I got the same feeling right before the panthers sent me flying to the guild.", said Naruto. There was silence for a second, before the ship shook violently. Everyone below deck raced up to see what had happened. Once there, they saw that there was a smoking patch on the deck.

Purple lightning was shooting everywhere and the ship was spinning uncontrollably. Naruto tried to find his centre of balance but couldn't. Just then, he saw Elfman holding onto the railing of the ship, in danger of flying off. At that moment, the railing snapped and Elfman flew away from the ship.

"ELFMAN!", Mira screamed. Naruto then formed aura around his hand and shot it towards Elfman. The young boy knew he was going to die, until he felt something on his wrist. He looked up to see a long, turquoise arm holding onto him. Naruto pulled his arm back, pulling Elfman back with him. The white haired boy crashed into Gray and Natsu, causing a large smoke cloud to erupt. Everyone was calm, until, they saw it; a massive ball of purple lightning in the sky. Naruto could tell that it was preparing to fire at them.

"Laxus", he began, catching the dragon slayers attention, "Can you eat that?"

"No. There's no way I can defend us against that.", he replied. Then, a gargantuan purple lightning bolt shot at them with blinding speeds. The last thing Naruto saw, was a white cloak and a voice.

_**"No!"**_

* * *

><p>Natsu was the first to wake up. He stood up shakily, almost falling over. He noticed that the ship wasn't moving. It wasn't falling, ascending, going forward or backwards, it was just staying still. He looked around in a circle until his eyes landed on something. When he saw it, his jaw dropped.<p>

This was the moment when everyone else started to stand up. Gray noticed Natsu had his back to them, staring at something.

"Hey, Flame-Brain! If you woke up first, you could' em at least had the decency to wake the rat of us up!", Gray yelled. When Natsu didn't retort back, the ice Mage, who was now in his boxers, stormed in front of Natsu. He was about to start yelling at the pinkett, but when he saw Natsu's awestruck face, he stopped.

"What're you looking at?", he asked. When he looked in the same direction as Natsu, his facial expression became a carbon copy of his rival's. The rest of the team then approached them.

"What's the matter with you tw...", Mira trailed off. Everyone was looking in the same direction, with the same awestruck expression. What they were all looking at, was a man in the distance. He wore a plain, long, white cloak and a large jet-black Jingasa straw hat that overshadowed his face, hiding his appearance. He also held a plain wooden staff in his left hand. But the most mysterious feature about him, was that he was floating at the same height as the ship, and they were high up. He didn't seem to have wings or any other possible aid.

"Who is that?", Levy asked really no one but herself. Then, the man signaled them to come closer, as he began flying away. Naruto then sprang into action.

"Elfman, get to the wheel! Laxus, you get in the crow's nest! And don't lose sight of him!", everyone did as they were ordered and the ship soon set off after the man. They followed him through the sky for what seemed like ages, with different twists and turns. After a while, it began snowing and a cry rang out through the ship.

"Land ahoy!", Laxus yelled. Everyone ran to the front of the ship, to see a completely white continent. But the man had disappeared. Naruto looked to Gray, who gulped, so he put his hand on the boy' shoulder.

"Welcome home Gray."

* * *

><p>It had been a day since they arrived on Zaboura, with the help of the Mystery Man. They walked through the trees in silence, anticipating an attack. Natsu was pulling along a rope that was attached to the ship above the trees. Everyone was exhausted because they were struggling to find the spirit portal. Gray the most seemed to be on edge the most, but Naruto knew that everyone at Fairy Tail had broken pasts, so he wasn't about to pry.<p>

Another day went by. Then another, and another. Natsu couldn't take it anymore, so he blasted some trees.

"DAMMIT!", he yelled, "WHERE THE HELL IS THIS PORTAL!?". Soon enough everyone broke out into an argument. Naruto just sighed and sat on a stump. He tuned out the argument and concentrated. Then suddenly, he had a vision.

He was on a cliff above the ocean, looking at a beautiful sunset. He then noticed seven lizard like creatures with wing in front of him. From the left one was blue, the next red, then the next one looked metallic. Then, a white one who seemed to have feathered wings. Then another white one and finally a black one.

Then, in front of them, was the man. He had his back to them, but Naruto manage to hear the word he spoke over the crashing waves.

_"So quietly..."_

Then, Naruto was back. He looked down, to see the amulet that Azmair had given him was glowing. Glowing gold. Then he looked forward, to see the man. This time, he could see the man's jaw and smile. Naruto slightly turned his head back to the still arguing group, but kept his eyes on the man.

"Guys", he said, but they didn't hear him. "GUYS!", he yelled, catching their attention. They all then saw the man and gasped. Once everyone's attention was on him, the man's smile grew slightly, as he turned his body to point down a path. The team understood, packed up their things, and set off down the path. The still looked at the man as they approached him, but looked forward once they were past him. Natsu however, began walking backwards to keep looking at him. The man grinned slightly, as he waved at Natsu. Natsu waved back awkwardly. Erza then noticed Natsu still staring, so she smacked him on the head and turned him around. When everyone looked back, he was gone.

"Who was he?", Cana asked. She looked to Naruto to see him rubbing his shoulder.

"No idea.", he replied. After about an hour, the team finally reached their destination. They all gasped at the gigantic, half-sphere, light blue Spirit Portal. It was easily three times the size of the ship, so as big as the guild hall.

"Everyone on board the ship.", Naruto ordered. Once everyone was on, Elfman began steering the ship into the portal. But, the ship just hit portal and didn't enter it. Naruto the felt a tug at his Eternano and turned to everyone.

"Shoot your magic into the portal. Not an actual spell, but whatever element or energy you use.", he spoke. Naruto slowly let out a steady stream of aura. Natsu, Gray and Laxus did the same thing with fire, ice and lightning. Mira let out a flow of dark purple energy, whilst Erza let out a stream of scarlet red energy. Cana let out light purple energy, whilst Elfman and Levy let out normal Eternano. Sure enough, once all the energies had touched the portal, the ship began to enter it. Everyone held onto something as a white flash of light engulfed them.

Once everyone opened their eyes, jaws hit the deck. What was before them, was a large plain of bright green grass with large, slightly transparent blue Lily pads with stems plotted all over the place and very bright green sky. Weird looking kind of transparent creatures of all shapes, sizes, colours and varies imaginable, ran or flew all over the place. Naruto didn't look at the team. But spoke anyway.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you... The Spirit World."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Done! I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I hope the mystery was enough for you.**

**Prepare yourselves for my own _FILLER ARC!_ DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**

**I know that Gray is from the North of Fiore, but for the sake of the story, and because I can, he's gonna be from the eternally snowy Zaboura country in the north.**

**Leave a review of you like and yeah! See you guys next chapter!**


End file.
